Not Just a Girl I Know
by NatalinaForever
Summary: Find out what Rosalina was thinking during the episode, "The Premiere." This fanfic gives "The Premiere" an alternative story line, but also keeps some key elements of the episode as well. For Natalina fans who weren't completely satisfied with how the episode ended or who just want to read some cute Natalina moments.
1. Regret

**A/N: So when I was watching the episode "The Premiere," the part where Nat was singing "Fire" just broke my heart. I wanted to delve into what Nat and Rosalina were thinking in that scene and also 're-write' the episode so there are more Natalina moments. :) This story will be from Rosalina's point of view, but I will probably write the story from Nat's point of view in the future.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Naked Brothers Band.**

* * *

Rosalina's POV

I should be really happy to have my spot back in the band, but I'm not. I _am_ thankful to be back. But nothing is the same as it used to be.

I pretended not be affected by it, but that "ran off on a cruise and kissed every French guy she saw" comment on the news created some fresh wounds. Of course we all know that's not what really happened, but it just served to remind me about how badly I messed up. It doesn't matter whether it was one French guy or every French guy. I broke Nat's heart. And I hate myself every day for it.

Nat tried to defend me; I have no idea why. He was the one who was hurt the most. Even _I_ couldn't defend myself. I tried to apologize a thousand times, but I eventually realized that no amount of apologies could ever erase what had happened.

Every day, I see Nat, Kristina, Thomas, David, Qaasim, Alex, and Cooper hanging out as a band. Sometimes they're kicking a ball back and forth. Sometimes they're chilling and watching movies. Sometimes they're just sitting back and talking. There's one thing that happens every time. I just can't bring myself to join them. I can see they're having a good time without me.

They may have let me back in the band, but it's clear that Kristina has taken my previous spot in the band. She is a great bass player, she gets along with the other band members, and Nat has an obvious crush on her. I am glad that Nat has found someone else who will hopefully never make the terrible mistake I did. But it hurts so badly because I don't think I will ever love someone the way I love him.

Today, I'm sitting in the rehearsal studio, just thinking, when suddenly I hear Nat playing the piano and singing downstairs. I know it's a bad idea, but I decide to go listen to his song anyway. I step quietly into the room where I heard the music coming from and my stomach knots up when I hear his song. I don't even think he notices I am here.

 _"How could you leave the beautiful gold  
Why did you not realize that it would be gone_

You played with fire and you got burned  
You played with fire and you got burned  
You played with fire and you got burned"

When the song is over, I leave. Partially because I just can't handle that look he has in his eyes and partially because I can barely hold back my tears.

Gone are the days of "Rosalina," "Beautiful Eyes," "Girl of My Dreams," "Your Smile," and all the other amazing songs he has written about me. He is still writing songs that correlate with his life and consequently me, but now they are just reminders of my mistake.

This is the worst kind of sadness. I have no one to blame but myself. I let Nat down. I let the other band members down. I let myself down. And I don't know how much longer I can take this feeling of regret.

It has been a few days since I heard Nat's new song and I am sitting on the couch in the band rehearsal room. Alone. I'm just letting my regret consume me when an unexpected person shows up.

"Hey, can I sit?" Kristina asks.

"Sure," I shrug, moving slightly to give her more room.

Kristina sits down and after a moment, she explains, "I'm here to listen if you want to talk."

I'm so confused that all I can think to say is, "Why?"

"Well you're one of my band members and I can tell you're hurting and I want to help."

"There's not really anything to talk about," I say honestly, "I can't go back and change what I did and that's all there is to it. I just need to accept that somehow."

"Rosalina, I'm not saying what you did was right, but _everyone_ makes mistakes," she says to me and even though this is the first real conversation I've had with Kristina, she sounds so genuine.

"Maybe so, but sometimes I feel like I shouldn't have come back. Don't get me wrong, I love this band with all my heart… but no one looks at me the same anymore. I feel like I'm just causing everyone pain."

"I admit, when they were trying to decide whether to keep me or bring you back, I felt like the decision was obvious that they should keep me. But now that I've been a part of this band for a few weeks, I can tell they all still care a lot about you, especially Nat." That last part surprises me the most. How can Nat still care about me?

"No, I don't think so," I shake my head. "Nat couldn't possibly still care about me after what I put him through."

"I'm serious," she argues, "Every day, they all ask each other if anyone knows where you are or what you're up to."

"That doesn't mean anything." I'm not quite sure why I'm being so stubborn about this.

"Rosalina, I know it may be hard for you to believe, but they can all tell how sorry you feel and they all just want to forgive you and move on. Really, they talk about this all the time. It's been getting annoying lately," she laughs a little to lighten the mood.

I muster a slight smile, but that's all I can manage right now.

"You should probably know that I don't think Nat will ever stop loving you," she says, but that just doesn't make sense to me.

"He already has. I've seen the band hanging out and I can tell Nat likes you now."

"What? That's crazy!" Kristina's forehead wrinkles, "We're just good friends."

After a few seconds, she adds, "Trust me, you're the only girl he will ever notice. He still writes songs about you. Whenever he looks at you, he has this look that he's determined to win you back someday. And whenever he talks about you, there's longing in his voice. Just ask any of the other band members. They'll tell you the same thing."

"Thanks Kristina," I say. I still doubt that's true, but I'll just accept it for now.

"So what do you say?" she asks, "Do you want to come ice skating with us?

I smile and answer, "Sure. Just let me grab my bag."

* * *

I hope you liked the first chapter. :) There will be more to come shortly.


	2. The Tournament

**A/N:**

 **Melissa - Thank you so much for your kind review. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Naked Brothers Band.**

* * *

Rosalina's POV

After we put on our ice skates, we step on the ice, where the guys are already skating.

"Hey Nat! Look who I got to join us!" Kristina yells from across the room.

As soon as the words escape her mouth, Nat looks over at us and immediately slams into the wall.

"Oops," Kristina says next to me.

"Nat!" I exclaim, taking off from my spot and skating quickly to see if he's alright. When I reach him, I help him stand up. "Are you okay?" I ask, concerned.

"Yeah," he responds, slightly smiling, "Just a couple scratches."

"I'm so sorry!" I blurt out.

"It's okay. It was Kristina who screamed my name anyway," he says, sounding a bit annoyed at the fact.

"No, I mean for everything," I tell him sincerely. At that moment, I notice Kristina has skated over as well.

Nat looks at me in the eye and says, "It's okay Rosalina. I've gotten over it. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have let you back in the band."

I should feel comforted by his words, but all I can think is: _He's gotten over me_. _I knew it. What was Kristina thinking?_ I give Kristina a look showing my dismay, but she doesn't seem to notice.

"Hey are you alright Nat?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good, 'cause that was pretty funny," she replies, laughing.

"I'm glad you find my pain amusing," he answers, chuckling as well.

"Always," she replies, "Now quit whining and let's start the races."

It could just be my eyes betraying me, but I'm pretty sure I see Nat smile at me as we go to meet up with the others.

Since there are so many of us (Nat, Qaasim, Alex, Cooper, Thomas, Kristina, David and me), we decide to do a tournament-style series of races so that we don't have to worry about running into each other while skating.

The first four matches are: Nat vs. Qaasim, Alex vs. Cooper, Thomas vs. Kristina, and me vs. David.

When Nat and Qaasim race, Qaasim has a good start, but it's not too long before Nat catches up and passes him. I smile to myself, watching the two play leapfrog until Nat ultimately passes Qaasim and wins the race.

Before the next race even starts, I think we already know who is going to win. Cooper has only been ice skating one time before this. Even though Alex hasn't ice skated much, at least to my knowledge, his time spent skateboarding is definitely a benefit for him. Sure enough, Alex maintains a fairly significant lead over Cooper for most of the race and finishes first.

When Thomas and Kristina race, the result is another given. From what I've heard, Kristina, the tough Bronx girl, is super competitive. In the beginning, she surprises me by skating slowly, almost like she's giving Thomas a head start. Pretty soon, though, she picks up her pace and literally skates right by him. She makes it look so easy too. Thomas, on the other hand, doesn't seem amused, especially when Alex laughs and says, "Wow Thomas, you got beat by a girl." He stops laughing immediately though when he sees Kristina and me glaring at him.

Finally, it's my turn to race with David. When we start out the race, he takes off faster than I expected. I hurry to catch up with him and soon I pass him. I am in the lead for the rest of the race and finish ahead of him. I knew those ice skating lessons I took when I was eight would pay off someday.

"Okay guys, we're going to take a break," Cooper announces, "When we return for the next set of races in fifteen minutes, the matches will be Nat vs. Alex and Kristina vs. Rosalina."

During our break, the eight of us go to get some snacks from the snack bar, while chatting amongst ourselves. Truly being a part of the band once again makes me feel so much better. I still feel bad about the Nat situation and wish we could be together again, but friendship with my band members is the one thing I desperately need the most right now.

I find a spot at the table next to Kristina. When I sit down, she smiles and says, "See, everyone is happy to have you back."

"Yeah, you were right," I reply, "Not about everything though. Nat said that he's over me, which is the opposite of what you said."

"You mean when we first got here?" Kristina asks and I just nod. "Rosalina, Nat said he's gotten over _it_ , not you. He's gotten over the cruise incident. That's a good thing."

"That might not be what he meant."

"Rosalina, will you stop it already? For one second, can't you just believe that maybe you're the only one here who hasn't forgiven yourself yet?" Kristina says with a somewhat harsh tone but keeps it quiet so the others don't hear. After she says that, I just stay silent. Maybe she's right. But even if Nat does still like me, I know I have to earn his trust again before we can be anything more than friends.

After fourteen more minutes of talking, laughing, and snacking, we're back in the rink, ready for round two. Watching Nat and Alex compete should be interesting. "You're going down bro," Alex mentions just before the race.

"We'll see about that," Nat remarks and then waits for the cue to start.

"Ready… set… go!" Cooper shouts and the two take off skating as fast as they can. I can tell they're both incredibly determined to win. But there can only be one winner. For a few seconds, Alex is a couple feet in front of Nat and it really looks like he's going to win, but at the last second, Nat pushes himself harder and passes the finish line a fraction of a second before his brother. "And Nat is the winner!"

"That is so unfair!" Alex shouts, "I'm the one who finished the line first! If we had been filming for our documentary today, I could have proved it! I demand a rematch!"

I laugh to myself. Alex never has been good at losing. I remember that time I beat him at his favorite video game and he got so mad that he hid the other controller and refused to play with anyone for weeks.

"Alex, I was standing right here. Even if Nat didn't win by much, he still won," Cooper tries to reason with him. Alex just folds his arms and storms off the rink.

"Okay, next up is Kristina and Rosalina," Cooper announces and the two of us skate over to the start line.

"This should be interesting," Thomas says, mimicking my thoughts of the last race. Even though I just recently started talking to Kristina, I can tell this is going to be a highly competitive race. As soon as Cooper gives us the signal to start, I skate as fast as my legs can possibly carry me, almost to the point where I can't control where I'm skating. But I manage to keep my balance and for the entire race, Kristina and I are skating side-by-side. I can tell it's going to be another close call. We pass the finish line practically simultaneously and I can't even tell at that point who is going to win.

"And the winner is… Rosalina!"

I smile and give high fives to those in the band (Qaasim, Cooper, and surprisingly Nat) who offer them to me.

Kristina looks disappointed, but she comes over and says, "Good game Tai."

"You too," I reply back to her and at this point, I can tell we will be good friends.

"Alright, we're down to our last two opponents, Nat and Rosalina. Since this is the finale, the race will be three laps around the rink instead of just one. Are you guys ready to race right now?" Cooper asks.

I look over at Nat, who smiles at me (I'm sure of it this time), and we both say "We're ready," at the same time.

As we skate over to the starting line, Nat whispers, "It's really good to have you back Rosalina."

"Thanks. You have no idea how happy I am to be back," I reply with a smile, "But don't think that means I'm going to go easy on you."

He laughs and responds, "I wouldn't want you to."

"Okay ready… set… go!" Cooper exclaims and we're off.

Like the race with Kristina, this one is pretty equal. For the most part, Nat and I stay side-by-side. If I'm being honest with myself, I'm going a little slower than I normally would because I like being next to Nat, even if it's just for the length of the race. I feel like Nat is faster than this too, but I'm not sure what his deal is. Maybe he's just tired. This _is_ our third race after all.

"I thought you'd skate faster than this," he says as we skate.

"I could say the same for you," I remark. By the time we're halfway through the third lap, I decide to speed up a little so it looks like I'm trying. Nat speeds up at the same time as I do, but when we pass the finish line, I'm just a couple inches ahead.

"And Rosalina is the ice skating champion!" Cooper says and everyone cheers.

"Good job Rosalina," Nat says, skating up next to me once again.

"Thanks Nat," I respond, "I bet _now_ it's not good to have me back in the band, huh? Otherwise, _you_ would have been the winner." As soon as I say it, I realize that it's probably the wrong thing to say.

But Nat doesn't seem to get mad or anything. He looks at me very seriously and says, "I would prefer losing _to_ you than losing _you_ yourself any day." It is right in this moment that I realize Kristina was right all along. Nat _does_ still care about me. And that makes me feel happier than I've felt in a long, long time.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! There will be more Natalina moments to come! :D


	3. Movie Night at the Wolff's

**A/N: So I've been really happy with the responses I've gotten from this story, as well as my one-shots. I want to thank everyone so much for reviewing and I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying the stories. Your encouragement is much appreciated and it inspires me to write even more stories! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Naked Brothers Band.**

* * *

Rosalina's POV

The next couple of weeks before the premiere seem to go pretty well. I'm starting to hang out with the band as much as I used to and things are actually starting to seem more normal. One night, after rehearsal, we decide to have a movie night. The only problem is that Kristina and I want to watch _Twilight_ and the guys want to watch _The Dark Knight_.

" _Twilight_ is dumb. Why do you even like that movie?" David asks us.

"Uh hello," Kristina remarks, "There are hot vampires and werewolves in it." I laugh and nod in agreement.

"Well _The Dark Knight_ is way better than _Twilight_ ," Thomas argues.

" _Dis_ respectfully, we disagree," Kristina says. I laugh at her bluntness.

"Well if you guys are just going to watch the dumb vampire movie, then I'm leaving," Thomas tells us.

"And so am I," David adds in.

"Come on guys, don't ruin the fun," I pipe in, "How about this? What if we just watch both movies?"

It looks like Thomas wants to argue some more, but ultimately, he just sighs and says, "Fine."

I look at the other band members in the room and they all agree to my proposition.

"I'll go make the popcorn," Nat volunteers. I turn on the TV and put _Twilight_ into the DVD player and by the time we skip past all the previews and get to the title screen, Nat has returned with several bowls of popcorn. We all get comfy on the two couches in front of the TV.

"Mind if I sit here?" Nat asks, gesturing to the empty spot on my left.

"No of course not," I reply. He sits down and then sets the bowl of popcorn in between us so we can both reach it. This reminds me so much of the time when Nat and I went on a double date with Cooper and Patty Scoggins. Especially when I reach into the bowl of popcorn and my hand brushes against his. Just like last time, he doesn't seem to notice, but I do. I suppose with this movie, I won't be able to pretend to be scared and bury my face into his shirt. I guess that might be awkward anyway. But ever since that day at the skating rink, it _does_ seem we have been growing closer.

It's fun watching the movie despite all of Thomas's rude remarks throughout. He just loves to point out everything that he thinks is wrong with the movie. I should be used to it by now, because it's Thomas. When the movie ends, Thomas actually cheers and says, "Woohoo it's over! Time to watch _The Dark Knight_." I chuckle and roll my eyes.

This time, I find myself unable to focus on the film because I am much more aware of Nat's close proximity to me. His hand is just inches away from mine and I try really hard to resist the urge to slowly move closer to him. How easy it would be just to scoot over a tiny bit at a time until my hand was touching his. That would be weird though, right?

At some point during the movie, my eyes get heavy and I'm only half awake. Even in my half-conscious state, I hear a yawn from the person on my left and feel an arm go around my shoulders. I smile to myself. Now it's really like the time when we went on the double date. By now, I am simply too tired to stay awake.

 _It's the day of the premiere and I am still hoping Nat will ask me to be his date. I wake up early, so I decide to go to the studio to start practicing Nat's newest song, "Just a Girl I Know." I walk inside, and take the elevator up to the third floor. As I step out of the elevator, I hear some noise. When I walk into the rehearsal room, I immediately notice Nat and Kristina standing there, kissing. I gasp, which causes them to pull apart. "Oh hey, Rosalina," Nat says nonchalantly, "Did I mention that Kristina and I are dating?" "No!" I shout, before running out of the room. No, this can't be happening! No, no, no, no._

"Rosalina, what's wrong?" I suddenly hear Nat ask. Why does he care? He's the one who's moved on.

I feel myself being shaken, so I open my eyes and am relieved that it was just a dream… or nightmare anyway. "Huh, what?"

"You fell asleep and you kept saying 'no' over and over again," he tells me.

"Oh… it was just a bad dream," I explain. He seems to accept this as a sufficient response.

"Well it's getting pretty late," he says and I notice that everyone else has already left.

"Oh yeah, I should be getting home," I say, standing up slowly.

"At least let me walk you home," Nat replies, standing up with me.

"No that's okay, I don't want to cause you any more trouble," I answer sleepily.

"It's dark outside and I want to make sure you get home safe," he states, being stubborn as usual.

"If you insist."

"I do," he tells me and grabs his coat as we walk out the door.

"I had fun at movie night tonight," Nat says, "It's good to have you back in the band."

"Nat, you say that every time we hang out," I laugh.

"I never mean it any less," he simply replies.

As we walk along the sidewalk, I notice how cold it's gotten. It was pretty nice earlier today, so I didn't expect it to be so cold. I can feel myself shivering and apparently Nat notices too, because he takes off his coat and starts to put it over my shoulders.

"Oh that's okay, Nat. Keep the coat," I order him, "We're almost to my place anyway."

He just ignores me and sets it on my shoulders so that I have no choice but to put it on.

When we get to my door, I pause and say, "Thank you for inviting me to movie night. It was nice."

"Yeah of course. You _are_ part of the band now," Nat responds.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep, Cooper says to be at rehearsal at 11am sharp," he answers. I recall my nightmare and think about how I probably shouldn't get there early or else my nightmare might become a reality.

"Okay, bye Nat!"

Before I open the front door, I hear his voice again. "Hey Rosalina?"

"Yeah Nat?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to-" As he's in mid-sentence, the front door opens and my dad appears.

"Oh there you are Rosalina! I was getting worried about you!" he exclaims.

"Yeah sorry, I kind of fell asleep while the band was watching a movie," I explain quickly. Then I turn to Nat, "What were you going to say?"

"Oh, uh… never mind," he says and I feel disappointed because I really wanted to hear what he would say.

"Oh okay, well bye again," I tell him before my dad rushes me inside. It isn't until about fifteen minutes later when I realize I am still wearing Nat's coat.

* * *

I hope you liked chapter 3! :) Keep in mind that I tried to make these events occur in real time during the episode. In the next chapter, you'll be able to see how they are connected with actual parts in the episode. However, I am going to alter the way the story line plays out so you'll notice some deviations from the original episode.


	4. She said WHAT?

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! :) This chapter is not really anything new, but I felt it was necessary to keep this scene in the story. Hopefully it still brings new insight as to what Rosalina is thinking during this scene.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Naked Brothers Band.**

* * *

Rosalina's POV

Despite the fact that I wasn't going to show up early, I do anyway, because I need reassurance that Nat and Kristina don't _actually_ spend pre-rehearsal making out. This time, when I get out of the elevator and walk into the rehearsal room, I see Nat, but he's alone.

I also notice a weird tent and hear chaos ensuing in there. "What's going on in there?" I ask Nat absentmindedly.

"They're asking the hair who gets to take Kristina to the premiere," he explains.

"Oh, the premiere…" I say, looking down at my feet. Is Nat hoping to go with Kristina as well? I try to avoid eye contact so he can't see me wishing he would ask me to be his date.

"You going with anyone?" he asks.

"No, who-who would I go with?" _I haven't moved on, if that's what you're asking Nat._

"I don't know, maybe your French dude's in town," he remarks. Ouch. I guess he's still bitter about that. There must be hurt in my eyes when I look at him, because as soon as he says it, I see regret in his.

He tries to recover by saying, "I don't know, maybe… maybe you and I… maybe we…"

Suddenly, Thomas, Qaasim, and David burst out of the tent. "Nat! The hair said that you have a crush on Kristina!" Thomas accuses. I look back and forth between Nat and the others. This is what I was worried about.

"What?" Nat asks.

"Stop liking her!" Qaasim shouts, "We're the ones fighting over her, not you!"

"I do not like her," Nat responds, "Alex!"

"It's not me, it's the hair," Alex exclaims as he emerges from the tent.

"Dude, cut it out with the hair," Nat replies, annoyed.

"The hair thought you got a little too much enjoyment from the way Kristina said that she could kick Rosalina's butt at bass any day of the week," Thomas bursts out.

" _What_?" I am outraged. Kristina had been so nice to me these last couple of weeks. How could she say something so mean?

"Kristina said she could kick my butt at bass any day of the week?" I repeat.

"No. Yes. But she was just-" I can't believe he's trying to defend her!

"And you got _enjoyment_ out of hearing her say this?" It seemed that Nat and I had made so much progress, but this is a major set-back.

"No! Not what she was saying, just the way she said it," Nat tries to use this as his excuse.

"See! Crush!" Thomas shouts.

"You let her say this and you didn't even defend me?" I can't believe him right now.

"It's not- it's not what it sounds like," Nat says.

And just as we are talking about her, look who decides to walk in.

"Does anyone know how to get falafel out of a dress?" Kristina asks us.

I just shake my head, annoyed, and storm out of the room.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'll try to have the next chapter up within the next couple of days! And also, for those of you who were requesting an alternative ending to the episode "Fishin' for Love," I am working on that story as well. :)


	5. Attempting Amends

**A/N: As always, thank you for the reviews! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Naked Brothers Band.**

* * *

Rosalina's POV

I decide to go sit on the window sill outside of the rehearsal room. It's the perfect place to go when you just want to think. And that's exactly what I need to do right now.

I can't believe Kristina said that she could kick my butt at bass any day of the week! Who does she think she is? And I _thought_ we were friends. That's not the kind of thing a friend says.

I don't have much time to myself before a visitor approaches. I look up and see the very last person I want to see at the moment.

"Kristina," I say her name as if it's poison on my tongue.

"Hey Rosalina, we should probably talk," she says, sitting down next to me. I notice that she has changed out of the falafel-stained dress.

"Maybe I don't want to talk to you," I remark bitterly.

"I heard you found out what I said about you before you were back in the band. But Rosalina, you have to know that I didn't mean what I said. Well… I kind of did at the time, but that was just because I thought they were going to replace me with you and I was mad," Kristina explains to me.

"Wait, you said this before I was back in the band?" I ask. I was under the assumption that she had said this recently.

"Of course. I would never say that after getting to know you and seeing for myself what an awesome bass player you are. Rosalina, you're one of my best friends. Can you please forgive me?"

I think about this for a few seconds. I'm still upset about what she said, but under the circumstances, I guess it makes sense. If I was the one who just became a member of the Naked Brothers Band and they were considering replacing me with a former member, I'd be mad too.

"Okay," I simply say.

"Okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, we can be friends again," I tell her and she gives me a giant hug.

"Yay! So now let's talk about important stuff. Do you have a date to the premiere?" Kristina asks me.

I shake my head, "No. I know you think otherwise, but I'm pretty sure Nat wants to take you to the premiere," I say, remembering the conversation a few minutes ago. Nat didn't actually admit to having a crush on Kristina, but the others seemed very convinced of it.

"Come on Rosalina, he and I are just friends. You know that."

"But why else would he get so much enjoyment out of hearing that comment you made? He clearly likes you."

"The only reason he laughed was because we were all joking around and he knew I was just kidding," Kristina explains to me. "Rosalina, it's so obvious that he likes you. Who do you think inspired his song 'Just a Girl I Know'? He wrote it about you!" I'm still not sure if I should believe this. It's just as likely that Nat could have written the song about Kristina.

"Well even if he does like me, I doubt he loves me the way I love him."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Kristina replies and then checks her phone, "We should probably get to rehearsal."

As we start to stand up, we hear something fall to the ground nearby.

"What was that?" I ask and she just shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm sure it's nothing important," she answers, "Let's go."

We hurry back to the rehearsal room but there's someone missing when we get back.

"Where's Nat?" I ask, confused.

"He went to go check on you guys," Cooper responds, equally as confused.

"Maybe he got lost," Kristina jokes and then a few seconds later, Nat shows up.

"Hey, sorry, I uh, had to go to the bathroom," he explains, but for some reason, it sounds like he's lying.

"No worries," I respond, "Let's just rehearse the song."

 _"_ _I will try not to fall in love again but I don't know if I can_

 _Ooooo oooooo oooo oooooo_

 _I can't get her out of my head  
Maybe later things will change  
but for now_

 _She's just a girl I know and nothing more  
She's just a girl I know and nothing more  
She's just a girl I know and nothing more_

 _I can't get her out of my head  
Maybe later things will change  
but for now_

 _She's just a girl I know and nothing more  
She's just a girl I know and nothing more  
She's just a girl I know and nothing more  
She's just a girl I know and nothing more_

 _Oh I will try not to fall in love again  
but I don't know if I can  
'Cause you're irresistible  
but for now_

 _She's just a girl I know and nothing more  
She's just a girl I know and nothing more  
She's just a girl I know and nothing more  
She's just a girl I know and nothing more_

 _Ooooooo Oh what a girl  
Oh what a girl to me  
but I must remember_

 _She's a girl I know and nothing more  
She's just a girl I know and nothing more  
She's just a girl I know and nothing more  
She's just a girl I know and nothing more_

 _She's just a girl I know  
She's just a girl I know  
nothing more  
Girl I know and nothing more  
A girl girl girl girl girl girl girl  
A girl I know  
Girl girl girl girl girl  
Girl I know  
Girl I know  
Girl I know  
Girl I know  
Just a girl"_

While we practice the song, I think back to what Kristina said. She seems to think this song is written about me. Nat did glance over at me a few times during the song, but he also looked at Kristina a few times. I'm not really sure what to think anymore.

"Great job, you guys," Cooper says when the song ends, "You guys are definitely ready for the premiere."

"Thanks Coop," Nat responds. Then, I see Nat pull Cooper away from the rest of us and the two of them start talking. I am intrigued to know what they could possibly be talking about, but I'm not about to start eavesdropping.

"Hey Kristina, want to go get some frozen yogurt with me?" I invite.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go!" she enthusiastically answers.

As we walk towards our destination, I ask her the same question she asked me earlier. "So do you have a date to the premiere?"

"No, as of now, I'm going solo," she replies glumly.

"I don't see why. It seems that all the guys want to go with you," I tell her.

"All of what guys?" Kristina asks skeptically.

"Everyone in our band… well Thomas, David, and Qaasim at least."

"Oy..." she remarks, "Well that's no good. No matter which one I go with, the other two will be hurt."

I just laugh and reply, "Maybe they'll figure out a way to decide who gets to take you."

"Yeah, like they could ever agree on something," she comments, sounding doubtful as we arrive to the frozen yogurt place.

After we get some frozen yogurt to eat, we decide it would be fun to go to the mall. Kristina and I spend practically the whole day shopping. Since I had been in a band with only guys for the last few years, I never really had a girl friend to go shopping and talk about boys with and all of that fun stuff. I never realized how much I was missing out before, but I'm glad that I have a friend like Kristina now.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Sadly, the next chapter will be the last one. :( The good news is that I _did_ start working on an alternative story line for "Sidekicks." :)


	6. The Premiere

**A/N: Merry Christmas Eve! (Or Happy Holidays!) :) Sadly, this will be the last chapter of this story, but there's more to come. The alternative story-line for _Sidekicks_ that I mentioned is going to be a multi-chapter story as well and the first chapter will be up soon. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naked Brothers Band.**

* * *

Rosalina's POV

This is it. Today is the day of the premiere. And the status on who Nat's bringing to the premiere is still up in the air. How our publicist lets him get away with this, I'm not sure.

I start off my morning the same as usual, with a bowl of NBB Pops and some fresh orange juice. Getting dressed and dolled up after breakfast is a more daunting task. I want to make sure I look great for the premiere of _Mystery Girl_. I even invite Kristina over so that we can get ready together. I help her get the falafel stain out of her dress and then we spend a couple hours obsessing over each other's hair. Which is ironic since we both end up deciding to wear our hair down.

After we're both ready to go to the premiere, we head over to the rehearsal studio, only to find it in a state of complete chaos. There are papers everywhere and everyone is running around like maniacs.

"What happened?" Kristina yells over the noise in the room.

Our publicist appears out of nowhere and anxiously shouts, "Somebody stole the film reel!"

Apparently, the thief was wearing an ice cream man disguise, so Nat tells us all to split up and search all the ice cream trucks in the area. Kristina and I pair up and look for the ice cream truck. After at least thirty minutes of looking, we only see a couple of ice cream trucks and the men inside both of them are deemed innocent. When all hope seems to be lost, I get a text from Nat that says, "We found the film!"

"They found it," I tell Kristina, feeling relieved.

"That's great," she says, sounding equally as relieved.

We are just about to start heading to the premiere event when suddenly we see an ice cream truck coming towards us. When I look at the window, I can see Nat, Alex, Jesse, and some random fans. The ice cream truck suddenly comes to a stop when it reaches us.

"Hey guys, hop on!" Alex shouts and we quickly get into the ice cream truck.

"Hey, glad you could make it," Nat says smiling.

"Glad you guys found the film," I reply.

"Yeah… hey Rosalina, I know this is kind of last minute, but… would you like to be my date to the premiere?" Nat asks and I'm so happy that I could kiss him right now. But that might be too much.

Instead, I smile and say, "What took you so long?"

"Just being an idiot," he replies with a grin. Kristina nudges me and gives me a look that says "I told you so."

When we arrive to the red carpet, there are hundreds of people, all excited for the Naked Brothers Band to arrive. Normally, I would be jealous of all these girls obsessing over Nat, but today I am Nat's date to the premiere and life is close to normal again.

I hear the reporter say, "Lizzy, who is Nat bringing to the premiere?"

Our publicist then comes over and says, "It's a mystery. Just like the movie!"

Nat is the first person to step off the ice cream truck and he's greeted by hundreds of screaming fans.

After a few seconds, I get my cue to step off the truck. Nat takes my hand to help me down the stairs.

"Nat's date is Rosalina!" the reporter says excitedly.

I smile at Nat and he says, "Please don't be mad at me for laughing at the Kristina comment."

It seems like an odd time to bring it up, especially since I had almost forgotten about it. This is apparently the time to clean the slate for good though, so I add, "And please don't be mad at me for everything. All of it."

"I couldn't be mad at you," Nat says and I smile up at him. "I love you," he then adds.

Did I hear him right? I am so shocked by his confession, that all I can say is, "What?"

Holding onto me tighter, he repeats, "I love you." This is turning out to be one of the best days ever.

"I love you too. So much," I respond, and even though we're in front of all these people, it feels like it's just me and him. When he gives me a kiss, I hear a chorus of "Awe's" behind me.

"Let's go inside," tells me after we break apart. So I just let the man of my dreams lead me into the building where the premiere of our new movie will be playing shortly.

After the movie is over, we perform the song "Just a Girl I Know" for the audience.

When Nat sings the part "Maybe later things will change," he smiles at me and I smile back at him. This has been a crazy few weeks, but I am so thankful for the way everything turned out. I am back in this wonderful band, I have a new best friend, _and_ things are going well with Nat.

After we finish the song, it is time for the after party. The other band members and I are all chatting with various people, snacking on refreshments, and just having a nice time in general. When I walk over to the snack bar, I feel someone come up from behind me and give me a hug.

I turn my neck to see Nat, looking as handsome as ever in his tux. "Have we met before?" I joke, "You look just like that adorable lead singer in the Naked Brothers Band."

"I happen to know him actually. He says he's the luckiest person to have a Miss Rosalina back in the band. Whoever that is," Nat jokes back.

I laugh and turn around so that I am facing him. "Well this Rosalina you speak of sure sounds like a lucky girl to be back in the band. Tell me, do you think the lead singer wants to get back together with her?"

"I don't _think_ so, I _know_ so," he replies, leaning in for another kiss. This kiss lasts longer and is more intimate since we don't have an audience this time. When we pull apart, we just look at each other and I know that I will never ever take Nat for granted again. His look tells me the same thing, even though he never took me for granted in the first place.

"I love you," I say for the second time today.

"And Nat loves you," he remarks, still playing the game.

"You're such a dork," I laugh.

"Yes, but I'm your dork," Nat replies.

"So, are you going to start writing happier songs again?" I ask, barely holding back a smile.

"Do you want to hear the new song I've been working on?" he answers my question with a question.

"Of course I would."

We decide to ditch the party a little early and we go back to Nat's apartment. He grabs his acoustic guitar and we sit side-by-side on the couch as he starts to play.

 _"If you make me stay outside_ _  
For a glance that lasts the night  
If you put me in distress  
I won't love you any less  
I won't love you any less_

If you twist my fragile heart  
And it breaks into pieces in the dark  
If you leave a dangerous mess  
I won't love you any less  
I won't love you any less

If I try to hold your hand  
While you slip and you slide towards another man,  
'Cause of you I get no rest,  
I won't love you any less  
No I won't love you any less  
I won't love you any less

Sha la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la la la  
Sha la la la

And when i'm old and grey  
I've got no wings but you've flown away  
You've put me in quite a test  
But I won't love you any less  
I won't love you any less  
I won't love you any less"

When he finishes singing the song, I have tears in my eyes and the biggest smile on my face.

"Nat that was beautiful. Thank you for playing that for me." Even though he's written songs for me before, this one seems even more special. Despite all the mistakes I've made in the past year, Nat still loves me.

"Anything to see your smile," he responds and I can't help it. I throw my arms around him in a gigantic hug.

I'm not quite sure that I deserve Nat's love and devotion after what I put him through. I betrayed his trust after he was nothing but sweet and kind to me. I will spend the rest of my life if I have to in order to show him that he can trust me from now on. But until then, it seems like he's forgiven me and I think I've finally come to forgive myself. I don't know what the future holds for us, but I do know that I will hold onto his love and never betray it ever again.

* * *

Thank you for reading my story! :) I hope you enjoyed the ending. Perhaps I should have warned you about the fluff. But I have a feeling you guys don't mind. ;) Stay tuned for my _Sidekicks_ -inspired story!


End file.
